Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an examination system, a mobile apparatus and an examination method.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years medical examination apparatuses have advanced, and a plurality of new examination apparatuses have been implemented. Including apparatuses that are still in the R&D stage, a photoacoustic imaging apparatus, an ultrasonic imaging apparatus, an X-ray imaging apparatus, a CT apparatus, an MRI apparatus, a retinal camera and the like are available. In the case of performing examination using such an examination apparatus, the physician instructs the examinee on the examination content and the examination apparatus, and the examinee is examined by the examination apparatus installed in an examination room. In many cases a physician and a laboratory technician who operates the examination apparatus are different individuals. Because of this, medical mistakes may occur, such as the examinee going to an incorrect examination apparatus, or the laboratory technician making a mistake as to the examinee's identity and performing examination on the wrong examinee.
To prevent such medical mistakes, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-222256 discloses a medical system which stores data and fingerprint data unique to the examinee on a server, and confirms the identity of the examinee before examination by performing fingerprint authentication, so as to prevent such a medical mistake as patient identification error. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-336268 discloses a surgical system in which the patient wears a wristband, and the operation of the medical equipment is controlled based on the information from a unit that reads the information stored in the wristband.                Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-222256        Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-336268        